Introductions
by Neon Star
Summary: Luke finds a young teenager on the street that has an intresting past. Luke introduces him to Han and Leia, and Han begins to understand the boy.
1. Introductions

Just a little AU story from me. George owns almost everything, but Tobias is my character. Please do not use him or achieve this story without my permission. Please read and review. If you like it, tell me and I'll post up the other stories that are connected to this one.  
  
Introductions  
  
The young man ducked under a steel beam and climbed onto the roof. He was dressed in rags and looked to not have bathed or eaten in some time. He was clearly a scavenger. He knew that he was being followed, but he couldn't figure out why or by whom. The Empire was dead, along with who ever would have loved him or hunted him. He jumped to the next roof and looked back. A young man was following. He was dressed in a black tunic and pants. He had sandy blond hair and wore a determined look on his face. He was catching up.  
  
The scavenger looked around for an escape but found none. He couldn't go down and the other roofs were too far to jump to. He pulled out a dagger from his torn clothing and hide behind a shack on the roof. He waited until he could feel that his pursuer was near. He lunged from his hiding place with his dagger raised. He then found his wrist caught in the other's steel like grip.  
  
"Let go! Why are you following me?" the scavenger asked.  
  
"I just want to talk to you," the other man said.  
  
"Who are you?" the scavenger asked as he tugged at his arm, but the other would not let go.  
  
"My name is Luke Skywalker and I will release you if you will put your dagger away and tell me your name," the other man said.  
  
"All right, my name is Tobias ShootingStar. Now let go," the scavenger demanded.  
  
Luke complied and Tobias put his dagger away and rubbed his wrist.  
  
"Sith, you have a strong grip," Tobias muttered.  
  
Luke ignored his comment.  
  
"I bet you are wondering why I was chasing you," Luke commented.  
  
"Yeah, I think I was," Tobias said sarcastically.  
  
"I noticed that you were using the Force a little while ago," Luke stated.  
  
"So? What are you, some Imperial looking for my blood?" Tobias asked gruffly.  
  
"No, I am just like you. Have you heard of the Jedi?" Luke asked.  
  
Tobias laughed coldly, bitterly.  
  
"Have I heard of the Jedi? For Sith's sake, I was one once," he said angrily.  
  
"You look too young to be during the time of the Jedi," Luke commented.  
  
"My Master put me into carbinite to save my life. My body functions slowed and I didn't age quickly until I was freed a few years ago. I am really thirty years old but I am in a fifteen year old body," Tobias sighed.  
  
"What happened to your Master?" Luke asked softly.  
  
"She was probably murdered with her family," Tobias responded, anger filling his voice.  
  
"I am sorry," Luke said softly.  
  
"For what, you probably weren't even out of diapers when it happened, so why be sorry for it. Now, what do you want of me?" Tobias asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I was just wondering if you had finished your training," Luke said.  
  
"No, Vader started killing the Jedi about two years after I became a Padawan," Tobias sighed.  
  
Luke flinched slightly. He knew his Father had been cruel but it still hurt to hear what he did to others, to see what he did to others.  
  
"Do you wish to complete your training?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel right about surviving the purge and I won't feel right finishing what I started," Tobias said sadly.  
  
Luke could feel Tobias's pain as if he was screaming it. His own heart ached for the younger man.  
  
"Well, would you like to come with me until you decide?" Luke asked.  
  
"I think my mind is made up, but I guess I could go with you for a while. Street life is hard right now. But can I ask you something?" Tobias asked.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"If I come with you, no promises about whether or not I want to continue, ok?" Tobias stated.  
  
"Fine," Luke agreed.  
  
"All right, lets go," Tobias said and gave a small smile. 


	2. A Son After My Own Heart; Part One

This was posted separately, but I decided to place it with the other to connect the stories slightly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A Son After My Own Heart (Han/Leia, Han learns to be a Father to an orphaned boy)  
  
"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Han asked.  
  
"Because Luke asked us to watch over Tobias, besides, we have never met the boy and I think it is time to get to know him," Leia said.  
  
*Like I don't have my own kids to look after,* Han thought to himself.  
  
"The kid is fifteen, can't he take care of himself for a week or two?" Han asked.  
  
"Luke says he can, but he would feel more comfortable if Tobias was looked after," Leia said.  
  
A knock came from the door. Leia went to answer it.  
  
"Hello Luke, Tobias," she smiled.  
  
Luke hugged her and returned her smile while Tobias nodded and gave a small smile. Tobias was slightly built, with a thin waist. He had slightly long blond-brown hair and his sharp blue-green eyes were slightly fierce. Han knew exactly what kind of life this boy had lived, street life, just as he had when he was young.  
  
"Tobias, this is my sister Leia Organa Solo and this is her husband and my good friend, Han Solo," Luke introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Tobias said.  
  
"We are glad you are staying with us," Leia said.  
  
"Well, I had better get going," Luke said.  
  
He left quickly and door shut behind him. Then the twins started crying.  
  
"I had better go calm them down," Leia said and walked off to the twin's room.  
  
"I'll show you to your room," Han said.  
  
He lead Tobias to the guest room and opened the door.  
  
"Thanks," Tobias said and walked in.  
  
"Dinner will be in an hour," Han said and left.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tobias walked into the dining room. Dinner was all ready on the table. Leia was bottle-feeding the twins and Han was just sitting down. Tobias took a seat and they started eating. Han noticed that Tobias barely ate anything and he also noticed how thin the boy was.  
  
"Doesn't Luke feed you anything?" Han asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am just not used to eating very much," Tobias said softly.  
  
He picked at his food for a moment.  
  
"May I be excused?" he asked.  
  
Leia looked at Han then back at Tobias.  
  
"All right," she said.  
  
Tobias got up from the table and went to his room.  
  
"I wish Luke told us more about him," Leia sighed softly.  
  
"He'll tell us in time, sweetheart, we just have to give him time," Han said.  
  
He just hoped he was right. 


	3. A Son After My Own Heart; Part Two

Han shut off the chrono and sat up. It was about this time when the twins would start crying and he wanted Leia to get some sleep. So he almost always got up. But tonight the twins were not crying. He frowned softly and got up. He crept to the twin's room and looked in.  
  
There outlined by the moon and city lights was Tobias, holding Jaina in his arms. He whispered to her softly and smiled as Jaina played with the amulet around his neck.  
  
He sensed that Han was watching him and looked up.  
  
"Mr. Solo," he greeted softly.  
  
"You're making me feel old, kid. Call me Han. Now what are you doing up this late?" Han asked.  
  
"I was just awake and when I sensed that the twins were about to start crying, I decided to check on them. I hope that is all right," Tobias said.  
  
"That's just fine. Where did you learn to take care of children?" Han asked.  
  
"I helped my Jedi Master with her children," Tobias said.  
  
Han looked at him in surprise.  
  
"But the Jedi..." Han trailed off.  
  
"Were dead before my time. Actually my Master had me put in carbinite to save my life and well I survived the Purge," Tobias sighed.  
  
Han could see the pain in the young man's eyes.  
  
"I bet that was hard," Han said softly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Yeah, to leave all I knew, yes it was. But I should be used to it by now," Tobias said sadly.  
  
"No one gets used to something like that, kid, I know," Han said.  
  
"True," Tobias sighed.  
  
He set the sleeping Jaina back in her crib.  
  
"I had better get back to bed," Tobias said.  
  
He quietly walked out of the room and back to his room. Han checked on the twins then started back to his bedroom, but he paused beside Tobias's room. He decided to check on the boy.  
  
He opened the door and looked in. Tobias was sleeping on the floor next to the bed. Han sighed and walked in. He gently picked Tobias up and placed him in the bed. The boy was lighter then Leia! He then realized that the kid had been starving himself. He frowned and covered the boy up.  
  
"What the sith? Han?" Tobias asked as he sat up.  
  
"The bed was made for sleeping in, kid, not the floor," Han said, " Goodnight."  
  
Han walked out of the room and softly closed the door. 


	4. A Son After My Own Heart; Part Three

Thanks for the comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Han got up and wondered into the kitchen. Leia was all ready awake and getting ready for her meetings. The twins were still asleep and Tobias was still in his room. He started up the food processor and poured himself some juice.  
  
Tobias came out of his room and wondered into the kitchen. Han frowned slightly at the tired expression on the boy's face; it looked as if the kid hadn't slept much last night. He sighed and put on a small smile for the kid.  
  
"Hey, Tobias, you want something to drink?" Han asked.  
  
"Sure," Tobias said.  
  
Han poured him so juice and set it near him.   
  
"Thanks," Tobias said.  
  
He took a small sip.  
  
"So, is Leia up?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is getting ready for her meetings. So, what do you want to do today?" Han asked.  
  
"I don't know. I thought I would ask you if I could take care of the twins while you do what you have to do today," Tobias said.  
  
"I was thinking about taking them to see the Falcon," Han said.  
  
"Oh, then I'll just find something to do around here," Tobias said and shrugged.  
  
"You can come, you know," Han said.  
  
A spark lit Tobias's eyes.  
  
"I can?" he said and grinned.  
  
"Sure, kid," Han said and smiled.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tobias gapped at the Falcon.  
  
"Like her?" Han asked.  
  
"More like love her. Sith, you must have spent a fortune improving her," Tobias said in awe.  
  
"Well," Han trailed off.  
  
"Wow, updated everything. How did you get her to hold it all without it blowing up?" Tobias asked.  
  
"I spent a lot of time working on her, that's what. You want to help Chewie and I do a little work.  
  
Tobias looked at him.  
  
"I don't think that would be good idea," Tobias murmured.  
  
"Why not?" Han asked.  
  
"One thing, I may be good breaking into computers but machinery in another thing," Tobias said.  
  
"Well, I help you learn then," Han grinned.  
  
They carried the twins on board then started to work. Han gave Tobias a crash course in mechanics and Tobias enjoyed it. By the time they left for home, it was almost dinnertime. Han, Chewiebacca, and Tobias were covered in oil and the twins were just a little better.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Leia's eyes went wide as she saw them.  
  
"Han, what happened?" she asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Nothing, sweetheart. Tobias, Chewie, and I thought it would be a good day to show the twins the Falcon," Han said.  
  
"Did you have to get them as dirty as you, nerf-herder?" Leia asked.  
  
"Yes, but you know, there is something wrong here," he said and a glint entered his hazel eyes.  
  
He then hugged her, smearing the oil and grease on her.  
  
"Han!" Leia yelled, laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently and kissed her.  
  
He then went to go clean up. Tobias hide a smile and headed for his room while Chewie went back to the spare bathroom to clean up. 


	5. A Son After My Own Heart Part Four

This is the last part to A Son After My Heart, now, I can continue on with Tobias's life if you want me to, just let me know! :) Thanks for the reviews!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
That night, Han Solo woke up to the sound of crying. He got up and crept into the twins' bedroom. The two were asleep. He then turned to Tobias's room and quietly opened the door. Tobias was not on the bed or the floor and a slight breeze filled the room. Han went in and spotted the boy on the balcony. His small form shook and Han could hear the soft sobs coming from him. Han walked to the balcony and put a hand on Tobias's shoulder. The boy stiffened and looked at him. Han could see the tears glistening on the boy's cheeks and noted the puffy red eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Tobias?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing," Tobias whispered.  
  
"You are not crying for nothing. Now come on, why are you crying?" Han asked.  
  
Tobias sighed and turned away. Tears started down his cheeks again.  
  
"I had a nightmare," Tobias said softly.  
  
Han didn't say a word, hoping Tobias would keep going.  
  
"I might as well tell you. Luke knows all about it. But he can't help me stop the images. The first part I find myself standing in the middle of a street and I watch my parents both get shot to death. That happened, when I was only five years old. I yelled and tried to run to them when it changes. Now I am in front of the original Jedi Temple, watching it burn to the ground and suddenly Papaltine's there and I can feel my skin burning," Tobias whispered, and absently rubbed his night shirt back to reveal a nasty burn symbol of two black lightsabers with black lightening in the background.  
  
"Oh, kid," Han said softly, his heart hurting for the boy.  
  
"That's not it. Then it changes to when my Master froze me. I can feel the cold tendrils wrapping around me like snakes. Then it changes to a dark walk way and I watch as Vader murders my Master and her family one by one and I can't even move," Tobias was now openly weeping now.  
  
Han wrapped an arm around Tobias's shoulders and drew the teen to him. Tobias clutched at him and buried his face into Han's shoulder.  
  
"Why?! I can't seem to stop blaming myself. Why did this have to happen to me?!" Tobias screamed into his shoulder.  
  
"Kid, you have to realize that you aren't to blame. Also, I don't know why these things happened to you. But you are pretty Sithen strong to deal with it all this time. Now you have to let it out and move forward," Han said softly.  
  
"How can I move forward when I am always pulling back?" Tobias asked hoarsely.  
  
"I'll help you, all right. I may not know how some of those things are. But I do know what its like to loose everyone you loved, I know what it is like to be tortured, and I know what it is like to be trapped in carbinate. So maybe we can help each other through this, huh?" Han asked, gently pushing to boy back to arms length to look at him.  
  
Tobias nodded.  
  
"All right, now lets get you back to bed, I'll stay here until you fall back asleep, OK?" Han asked.  
  
Tobias smiled wanly, "Thanks."   
  
"Don't worry about it, kid," Han said.  
  
The next morning, Leia heard a knock at the door. She opened it and smiled at her brother. Luke gathered her into a hug as he stepped in.  
  
"Hello, Leia," Luke said.  
  
"Luke, when did you get back?" Leia asked as he released her.  
  
"Last night," Luke said.  
  
"Why didn't you come by?" Leia asked.  
  
"I had a feeling that something was going on that I shouldn't intervene in," Luke said and smiled.  
  
Leia looked at him in slight confusion but decided to let it go.  
  
"I'll go get, Tobias," she said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Luke said.  
  
Leia shrugged and led him to Tobias's room. She knocked and waited. No answer came. She then quietly opened the door and was surprised by the sight in front of her. Tobias was sound asleep in his bed, while Han was sleeping in a chair near the bed. She made a move to wake them.  
  
"Let them rest, they had a long night," Luke said.  
  
Leia looked at him, mentally shrugging, knowing that it was probably the Force that had told him.  
  
She followed him out of the room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A few hours later, Han and then after a few moment Tobias came out of the room.   
  
"Hey, Kid, when did you get in?" Han asked as he sat down and took the cup of café that Leia offered him.  
  
"Last night. Anyways, Tobias, are you ready to go home?" Luke asked.  
  
Tobias looked at him. He picked up what Luke had been thinking. He sent back a little thanks. Luke smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll just get my stuff," he said and walked back into his room.  
  
"Han, Thanks," Luke said.  
  
"For what?" Han asked, having an idea of what Luke was thanking him for.  
  
"For finally starting him on the path to healing," Luke said.  
  
"Kid, did you plan this?" Han asked.  
  
"Well, I have tried to reach him, Han. But I don't know what it is like to be completely abandoned for years, to live like that. You do, and I knew you would be the right person to help him. He has been carrying that burden for a long time," Luke said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just hope I helped him enough," Han said.  
  
"You have, now he knows there is someone who knows how he feels in a way. He also is starting to put the past behind him. Besides, I think he thinks of us as his adopted Fathers," Luke said and smiled.  
  
"Really, well, I can tell you, he seems like a son after my own heart," Han said.  
  
Tobias came out of his room, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we had better get going. Thanks for letting him stay," Luke said as he got up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for having me around. And Han, Thanks," Tobias said.  
  
"Anytime, Kid," Han said and smiled.  
  
Tobias returned his smile with one of his own and followed Luke out the door. 


End file.
